Down by the Lake
by Mandirrr
Summary: 'She hadn't the slightest idea of why she'd decided to sneak out of her dormitory to wander around outside, she just knew she had to get away from that bloody cheerful Common Room...' Oneshot, DG. T for sexual references and actions.


Her skin burned with the chill of the night, but somehow, it felt flawless. Her thin shawl did nothing whatsoever to keep her warm…neither did her faux silk pajama pants either. She hadn't the slightest idea of why she'd decided to sneak out of her dormitory to wander around outside, she just knew she had to get away from that bloody cheerful Common Room. Her skin had a thirst for moisture…she needed to take a quick dip to obtain a new level of excitement a shower just could not provide.

Her small frame seemingly flying across the grounds, she reached the Black Lake quickly. The girl stripped down to her knickers, and then threw those off too. Feeling reckless, she dove gracefully into the dark water. She was weightless, and all the stress of finals exams and Quidditch matches began to melt away. Though she'd played swimmingly, she could never be too prepared. That, she decided, was her reason for leaving her fellow Gryffindors-their celebration at such an ungodly hour.

Yes, she was proud of the win, and yes, she hoped they'd win the cup but the whole party scene was simply too much for her. Her dormitory was filled will giggling girls who instead of making an advance on a boy, would rather sit and gossip about it, and the boy's dormitory was filled with the golden trio-still trying to crack some sort of ridiculous code they'd found weeks earlier which was probably nothing more than paranoia. A sigh emitted girl's lips as she backstroked further out into the water. Seconds later though, her peace was ruined by a smooth voice, sharp as a blade.

"Well hello there, Weaselette." Draco Malfoy said with a smirk. "I see you've decided to go out for a swim." Ginny quickly sunk further down into the water and instinctively covered her breasts. "Rather risky this late, don't you agree?"

"Sod off Malfoy!" She said, hostilely.

"Oh," Malfoy said, making a few 'tsk tsk tsk' noises through his teeth, "if I were you Miss Weasley, I wouldn't be speaking to the Head Boy in such a way. You are out past curfew."

"Malfoy, honestly? Just turn around so I can put on my robes. Then we can go our separate ways and you can spread some dastardly rumor that completely over exaggerates the situation." Ginny wrung her long hair out-taking care not to let her breasts exceed water level-and pulled it into a bun on the top of her head.

"Well Weasley, that was quite the bold statement when one takes into consideration I am currently in possession of your robes…as well as your knickers." Malfoy winked and spun the pair of black panties around his pointer finger a few times.

"Malfoy! Give me back my clothes!" Ginny shouted, treading water to stay in one spot.

"No." The pale blonde said simply.

"Malfoy!"

"No." He replied once more, looking bored. Ginny screeched.

"Malfoy I swear if you don't give me my robes back I'll hex you into-"

"Kiss me." The Slytherin Prince ordered.

"What?" Ginny asked, now thoroughly confused. "Malfoy I just want my things back, and I'll be on my way. You can even get me detention if you w-"

"Kiss me." Draco repeated.

"Clothes first." Ginny ordered.

"Kiss me." Draco replied after a spell of consideration.

"Well…alright then fine. But I'm naked, I hope you know!" Ginny snapped, beginning to swim back to shore.

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, "I could have guessed as mu-" His sharp tongue and pointed features alike were stifled quickly after Ginny's entire frame came into view. She had curves any other girl-no woman-would kill for, and exceptionally large breasts. Her skin was a surprisingly dark bronze, and her freckles ended on her face. At any rate, Draco realized a very attractive girl was walking toward him, and was going to kiss him. This fact pulled him back into his regular, cocky and composed self.

When the goddess of a girl had quit unknowingly teasing him by walking ever so slowly, and letting her large breasts bounce in sync with her steps, she took a hold of his freshly shaven chin and kissed him. She had in mind a short peck on the lips, but after what Draco had seen in those agonizingly sexy seven or eight seconds, he had much more in mind. He pulled her into his arms and refused to let her recoil. She eventually gave into the kiss with a pleasured sigh, and Draco slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. She shivered in appreciation, and Draco wondered vaguely if she could feel how appreciative he was against her silky bare thigh.

After a few moments of simple kissing, the Weaslette surprised Draco with a firm grip to the inside of his thigh. He almost laughed; a Weasley giving a Malfoy a quick get-off? This would be an interesting endeavor for Father to find out about. But just as fast as the moment had came, it was gone. Ginny was pulling on her panties and clipping on her bra, while Draco still stood in utter shock.

"What the hell was that, Weasley?" Draco asked with a large frown.

"A kiss." Ginny replied.

Draco scoffed. "Weaselette, you can't jus-"

"You're welcome." And with that she pulled on her robe and began to walk back to the castle with a strut a woman only carries after successfully teasing a man sexually.


End file.
